


Soulmates

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aro - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, ace - Freeform, aroace patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Logan is kind of left out. He doesn't have many friends, and he's starting to think that he'll never find his soulmate. Almost everyone he knows as found theirs and he hasn't found his yet. He's giving up hope, until one day...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff story, let's goooo

Every person was born with a soulmate. You wouldn't be able to see any color but the color of your soulmate's eyes until you met them. The problem was... Logan could see three colors. He could see brown, yellow, and green. He'd never heard of having three soulmates before. Sure, sometimes people would have two, but three?

He looked around at everything that was black and white for him. The sky, most of the shops, most everything was a color of blue, because that's what a lot of people could see, other than brown, though brown didn't stand out in the middle of black and white, so a lot of things were blue. Or so he'd been told. He couldn't tell the difference. 

He's been so lost in thought, he didn't see when a figure ran into him. He fell to the ground and groaned as whatever his him got up.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice. 

"Yeah, I'm okay..." He said, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was the sky. 

It wasn't a shade of gray anymore.

It was what he assumed was blue. 

"Whoa..." Said the other figure. 

"Jan! Jan look!" Another figure came over. 

"Sorry about them, I'm Janus, they/them." Said the other figure. They blinked slowly, obviously seeing that there were colors. "Well then. Hello other soulmate. What's your name?"  
  


"I'm Logan, he/him." He responded.

"I'm Remus!" Said the one wearing green. "They/them for now, 'cause I'm genderfluid." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"You wouldn't happen to want to get some coffee with us, would you?" Janus asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Logan said. "When were you thinking?"

"Now!" Remus said. 

"Remus, stop." Janus hissed. 

"I mean, I don't have anything to do, so why not?" Logan said.

"Really? I-I mean-" Janus started. 

Remus jumped at Logan and gave him a hug. Logan awkwardly patted them on the back. 

"Let's go then!" They announced, pulling away. They linked Logan's arm in theirs, and laced their fingers in Janus'. They marched off in a random direction, and the other two followed.

As they were walking, Logan turned to Janus. "I just have a question." He started, "Why could I see three colors? Do we have another soulmate?"

"No, No." He said. "I... I have two different colored eyes." Janus said, moving their hair which had been in the way of one of their eyes. They revealed a bright yellow eye.

"Wow." Logan said. "That's really cool looking, Janus." 

"You think so?" 

"I keep telling them that, but they don't believe me." Remus said.

"Well it is beautiful." Logan said. 

As he was dragged along some more by one of his newfound soulmates, he smiled a little. He was already feeling strong emotions towards both of them, and he couldn't wait to get to know them both better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, this kinda sucked ass. Welp, I wrote it, and now I'm gonna publish it-


End file.
